


When two worlds collide.

by Sunflxwerr



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Devil, Eddsworld - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Patryck - Freeform, Paul - Freeform, Paultryck - Freeform, alchohol, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflxwerr/pseuds/Sunflxwerr
Summary: Once a year, there is a meeting between heaven and hell, a ceremony. where all the angels and devils get together, Patryck is an Angel and Paul is a devil, They meet and things go wrong.
Relationships: Paultryk - Relationship, slight description of tomtord
Kudos: 4





	When two worlds collide.

"Tux?.. no, too classy..AHA!" Paul pulled out a pink shirt, along with some ripped up jeans. "Jeez, finally!" he rushed off to the bathroom to get changed, to avoid having his Roommate, Tord not walk in on him again. He nearly cut his dick off last time.. 

Paul came out in his new outfit, he threw on a little flannel just to feel a bit better about himself. "y'know Tord.. we aren't going easy tonight, we are getting HAMMERED! I don't want to have to remember any of this, last year was awful.." Tord hummed in agreement, throwing his hands in his pockets. "You ready..?" Paul grunted and sat up, following Tord out the door, where Paul sat in the passenger side. Meanwhile Tord sat at the wheel, he started up the car slowly. "Here's to a night we are probably going to forget" he chuckled.

~TS to when they are at the ceremony- cause why not-~

Paul had crawled out of the car, and damn was it crowded, he managed to walk his way into the crowd, occasional shoulder bumps and pushes.. a-lot of people were drunk, singing and dancing and honestly having a blast.

Paul got to the bar, slumping over in his seat.. he looked over to his side, there was a Tall thin man.."an Angel..I hate angels.. they are always so joyful, always so enthusiastic.. its dumb." Paul looked over to Tord, who was obviously staring at the dude in the blue hoodie, a light pink on his cheeks. "Snap out of it!" Paul shouted. "He's an angel and your a devil! it won't work!" Paul grunted. 

"Well maybe you should try to talk to them, they don't seem terrible." Tord replied, a stupid smirk on his face. Paul sighed heavily. "Your buying me a round then.. and just this once! never again.." Paul lazily got up out of his seat, making his way to the man in the yellow and white polo. "Hi.." he gave a small smile.. the man replied.. "Hello!" with a wide smile. Paul groaned "honestly I'm just doing this for the alcohol.." The man didn't respond to his comment. "Your name?" his head tilted a bit, that stupid smile still on his face. "my..name?" Paul asked inquisitively. "Mhm!" The man replied, shaking his head wild.

Paul finally cracked a smile, this made the mans eyes light up. "Paul.. my name is Paul." Paul stuck out his hand for a handshake. "Patryck! It's lovely to meet you!" he giggled and took his hand, shaking it a bit, This made Paul giggle. "Maybe angels aren't that bad.." he smiled. "would you like to have a drink or two..?" Paul asked. "Ive been told I should not take things for devils but..you seem nice, I trust you." and with that Paul took Patryck's hand, sitting down at a booth, ordering drinks like no Tomorrow.

After a couple rounds, Patryck and Paul were both drunk as ever hell, they both rushed over to the dance floor, dancing like fucking idiots..

Paul looked up at the taller man, he was dancing and giggling, his laugh was adorable.. the way his honey brown eyes looked at him..the way his halo dipped when he made sudden movements.."i can't take this anymore!" Paul grabbed onto Patryck's collar and smashed his lips into Patryck's.. Patryck flinched a bit, then slowly started to wrap his arms around Paul's neck, melting into the kiss almost immediately, turning his head to get good angle.  
Paul swiped his tongue on Patryck's lip, He let him in, their tongues now battling, Paul pulled away quickly, looking around then grabbing Patryck's hand, Quickly dragging him out of the building as their feet ran in rhythm, Patryck has never been in Devil town before, but he didn't seem to mind all that much, maybe it was the alcohol..He got snapped out of his thoughts before Paul was ripping off his polo and throwing it onto the chair on his front porch, They both stumbled to get inside, Deeply kissing and almost tripping every step they took.  
They finally parted and started giggling and walking into the bedroom.

It felt so right.. despite how wrong it was..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i'm sorry if the chapters are a bit sloppy.. i'm very nervous to start this book, so please try to go easy on me. :)


End file.
